ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yes! Glitter Force 5
Yes! Glitter Force 5 is the English dub of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Gogo is included under the name of Yes! Glitter Force 5 2.0 Name Changes *Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream - Noelle Young/Glitter Hope *Rin Natsuki/Cure Sunny - Rachel Nander/Glitter Loyal *Urara Kasugano/Cure Peace - Ursula Lovelace/Glitter Fragrant *Komachi Akimoto/Cure Mint - Chrissy Flores/Glitter Grace *Karen Minazuki/Cure Aqua - Kathryn Streamer/Glitter Beauty *Kurumi Mimino/Milk/Cure Milky Rose - Melo/Lori Melona/Glitter Miracle *Koji Kokoda/Coco - Cody Jones/Cocoa *Mr. Natts/Nuts - Adrian Jones/Acorn *Mika Masuko - Mika Martinson *Megumi Yumehera - Margaret Young *Kazuyo Natsuki - Krista Nander *Ai Natsuki - Ana Nander *Yu Natsuki - Jay Nander *Madoka Akimoto - Meryl Flores *Sakamoto - Samuel *Nightmare - Nightmare *Eternal - Eternal Transformations and Attacks Glitter Force Makeover *All: Glitter Force Makeover! *Glitter Lucky: "The great power of hope, I am Glitter Lucky!" *Glitter Sunny: "The red flame of passion, I am Glitter Sunny!" *Glitter Peace: "The effervescence of bursting lemon, I'm Glitter Peace!" *Glitter Spring: "The green earth of tranquility, I am Glitter Spring!" *Glitter Breeze: "The blue spring of intelligence, I am Glitter Breeze!" *All: "With the power of hope bonding with our future! Five unique hearts, beating as one! Yes! Glitter Force 5!" Glitter Force Skyrose Makeover! *Glitter Rose Palette:Activate Glitter Rose Palette! *Lori:Glitter Force! Skyrose Makeover! *Glitter Miracle:The Blue Rose represents a Secret! I'm Glitter Miracle! Glitter Lucky Attacks Glitter Lucky: The great potential of a young girl's dream! Here it comes! Glitter Force! Butterfly Attack! Glitter Lucky: The potential of a young girl's dreams, here it comes! Glitter Force! Butterfly Shoot! Glitter Lucky: Glitter Force! Hopeful Comet! Glitter Sunny Attacks Glitter Sunny: The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart, here it comes! Glitter Force! Butterfly Fire! Glitter Sunny: The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart, here it comes! Glitter Force! Butterfly Burning! Glitter Sunny: Glitter Force! Passionate Kick! Glitter Peace Attacks Glitter Peace: The effervescent power of a young girl's sparkle, here it comes! Glitter Force! Butterfly Flash! Glitter Peace: The bursting power of a sparkling girl, here it comes! Glitter Force! Butterfly Shining! Glitter Peace: Glitter Force! Effervescent Whip! Glitter Spring Attacks Glitter Spring: The earth tremors of a young girl's anger, here it comes! Glitter Force! Butterfly Protection! Glitter Spring: The earth tremors of a young girl's anger, here it comes! Glitter Force! Butterfly Shield! Glitter Spring: Glitter Force! Tranquil Boomerang! Glitter Breeze Attacks Glitter Breeze: The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings, here it comes! Glitter Force! Butterfly Stream! Glitter Breeze: The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings, here it comes! Glitter Force! Butterfly Tornado! Glitter Breeze: Glitter Force! Wiseful Target! Glitter Miracle Attacks Glitter Miracle: Activate Glitter Rose Palette! Let the rose shine heavenly, and feel the glitter power within! Glitter Force! Miracle Storm! Glitter Miracle: Activate Glitter Rose Mirror! Let the rose shine heavenly, and feel the glitter power within! Glitter Force! Miracle Metal Storm! Team Attacks Glitter Force Butterfly Style Explosion! Glitter Lucky:Power of Hopes And Dreams! Glitter Spring and Glitter Breeze:With The Five Butterfly Lights! Glitter Sunny and Glitter Peace:Now And Forever More! All:Glitter Force! Butterfly Style Explosion! Glitter Force Quintet Rose Explosion! All: Activate Glitter Rapiers! Glitter Lucky:The Glitter Rapier of Hope! Glitter Sunny:The Glitter Rapier of Passion! Glitter Peace:The Glitter Rapier of Effervescent Light! Glitter Spring:The Glitter Rapier of tranquility! Glitter Breeze:The Glitter Rapier of intelligence Glitter Lucky:Our Five Lights Glitter Sunny, Glitter Peace, Glitter Spring and Glitter Breeze:Will Clear Your Heart! All:Glitter Force! Quintet Rose Explosion! Glitter Force Blooming Rose Explosion! Glitter Hope, Glitter Loyal, Glitter Fragrant, Glitter Grace And Glitter Beauty: Glitter Miracle: Glitter Hope, Glitter Loyal, Glitter Fragrant, Glitter Grace And Glitter Beauty: Glitter Miracle: Glitter Hope: Glitter Loyal, Glitter Fragrant, Glitter Grace And Glitter Beauty: Glitter Miracle: All: All: Episodes # "A Glitter of Hope" # "All Fired Up" # "Lemony Fresh" # "The Glitter of Tranquillity" # "Butterfly Blues" # "True Blue Comes Through!" #"Cocoa's best buddy Acorn" #“Rachel And Kathryn Incompatible?” Voice Actors Luna Futterman/Glitter Lucky: Laura Bailey Ruby Wiedenheft/Glitter Sunny: Colleen Villard Clodagh Saxton/Glitter Peace: Alex Cazares April Karbowski/Glitter Spring: Danielle Judovits Samantha Kunikida/Glitter Aqua: Kate Higgins Milk/Kimberly Rose/Milky Rose: Cherami Leigh Chris Cromwell/Coco: Johnny Yong Bosch Neil Ferguson/Nuts: Robbie Daymond Gallery Yumehara.Nozomi.full.67692.jpg|Cure Dream as Glitter Lucky Pretty Cure 5 GoGo Cure Aqua pose2.png Curelemonademain.jpg Milky rose new stage 3.png 225full-urara-kasugano.jpg Urarayes5.jpg Category:Pretty Cure Category:Glitter Force Series Category:English Dub Category:Anime Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas